The invention relates to a radiosonde housing.
One known method of measuring atmospheric parameters such as temperature, humidity, and pressure at various altitudes has been the use of a miniature radio transmitter and sensing instruments carried aloft by, for example, an unmanned balloon for transmitting data signals back to earth stations. This transmitter, with accompanying sensing instruments, is generically known as a radiosonde. Current designs employ analog circuitry contained in a relatively large and heavy container. Furthermore, the battery and humidity element necessary for the operation of the radiosonde have been shipped in cans external to the radiosonde, a factor which increases both the shipping weight and volume.
The ambient humidity in a radiosonde is sensed by a humidity sensor which is exposed to the ambient air. However, if the humidity sensor is heated by being exposed to the sunlight, it may well produce erroneous indications of humidity. Ducts employed in the sensor radiosondes were mechanically complex and costly, and introduced an undesirable error in humidity readings by warming the air within the ducts. In addition, these prior art ducts consisted of several individually molded plastic pieces which required assembly.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the shipping weight and volume of a radiosonde.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sturdy, shock absorbent, light weight and inexpensive housing for the flight package which contains the radiosonde.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a radiosone housing which functions as a direct sunlight screen in which the housing integrally forms a duct which allows an adequate air flow across a humidity element while also maintaining the air at, approximately, ambient temperature.